


Pony Express Rider

by Wendymypooh



Series: Moments [3]
Category: The Young Riders
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-07
Updated: 2016-03-07
Packaged: 2018-05-25 05:29:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 696
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6182401
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wendymypooh/pseuds/Wendymypooh
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kid gets a job as a Pony Express Rider. 3rd story in my 'Moments' series.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pony Express Rider

As I travelled down the hard dirt road that was the main street of the sprawling frontier town on Katie’s back, my eyes took in the sights and sounds of the bustling community. Ladies in colorful dresses shopped or stood gossiping in front of the various stores. Shopkeepers swept porches, straightened out merchandise or played checkers outside their establishments. Men in an array of attire went about their business, loading wagons, shooting the breeze, or escorted their womenfolk from one shop to another. 

All my money from working for Odella was gone, as well as the remainder of the winnings I’d earned from stepping into the boxing ring, and I was in sore need of earning some more. Hopefully, I would find a job here in St. Jo that would pay enough to not only feed me and Katie, but also find us a place we could bed down for the night. 

As Katie and I continued down the road, we passed a tree which had advertisement attached to it. I reined Katie in beside the tree, so I could read what it said. The words on it said, ‘Wanted Expert Riders: Young, Skinny, wiry fellows. Orphans preferred. Must be willing to face death daily. Wages five dollars per week. Apply at Russell, Majors and Waddell. ‘

“Well, Katie, looks like I just found us a job we’ll both be good at.” I patted her neck and set my eyes to scouring the numerous store fronts, intent on finding the office for Russell, Majors and Waddell, so that I could apply to be a Pony Express rider for them. I did not have to look too far. 

I reined Katie to a stop outside a brick and wood exterior and dismounted. After tying her reins to a hitching post, I climbed the steps of the porch, and entered the building. A gray haired man looked up at me from behind an oblong desk stretched across the front of the interior room. 

“Can I help you Sonny,” he asked. 

“It’s me on the sign outside.” I told him. 

He gave me a once over. “No parents?” 

“No.” 

“Relatives. Friends. Anyone to speak for you?” 

I shook my head. “No.” 

“You can read can’t you Sonny?” 

“Yes sir.” 

The man handed me a paper with some writing on it. I stumbled over the words as I read them aloud, “I, Pony Express Rider…” 

The man took the paper from me and began to read them to me, “I, Pony Express rider do hereby swear before the great and living God that during my engagement, and while I am in the employ of Russell, Majors, and Waddell, I will under now circumstances use profane language, I will not quarrel or fight with any other employee of the firm, and at every respect, I will conduct myself honestly, be faithful to my duties, and so direct all my actions to win the confidence of my employers, so help me God.” 

The man finished reading and handed me a pen. “Make your mark under ‘so help me God’.” 

I took the pen from him and did as directed, thankful that my writing was much better than my reading. My ma had done her best to educate me in book learning, but I did not take well to it. 

As I made my mark on the paper, the man behind the desk began counting out some bills. My eyes widened as he placed a stack of them on the desk before me along with a Bible. 

“Bible for your soul, money for your pocket.” 

I gazed at him in disbelief. He nodded for me to take the money. 

“Advance in pay. Dangerous work shouldn’t be done for nothing.” 

I grinned at him and shoved the wad of money into my vest pocket. 

“My boy you are now a Pony Express rider.” The man offered me his hand and I shook it enthusiastically. 

I shook it gratefully, already thinking about the hot meal I was going to eat and the soft bed of hay Katie and I would share that night. Things were definitely looking up now that I was a Pony Express rider.


End file.
